The present invention relates generally to network systems, and more particularly to configuring sensor network behavior using tag identifiers.
Networks that include sensors and actuators that are responsive to information received from the sensors are used in a variety of applications across a large number of industries and systems.
For example, in an inventory warehouse building, sensors may be used to monitor and track objects entering and exiting the building. Sensors, which may be located, for example, at the loading dock doors of the building, may detect the presence of an object or person positioned at a dock door. A sensor may transmit sensed information such as an object or employee ID to a processor, which may in turn activate an actuator such as an automatic door opener.
The successful operation of a sensor network requires configuration of the behavior between sensors and actuators in the network. Configuration of a sensor network typically requires accessing a centralized configuration program executing on a computer. Often the user interface of the configuration program is nothing more than a series of commands typed at a run prompt. However, even in instances where the user interface to the configuration program is a more user-friendly graphical user interface, configuration of networked systems generally requires specialized knowledge of the system such as addresses and locations of various devices in the network.
It would be desirable to have alternative methods and apparatuses that allow simple and efficient configuration of sensor networks.